Conventionally, a motion CPU (a driving command device) that controls a servomotor (a drive device) via a servo amplifier attached to the drive unit of a production apparatus or a facility apparatus generates driving commands using a motion SFC (Sequential Function Chart) program. A user creates the motion SFC program by combining SFC codes such as an operation control step F, a WAIT transition step G, and a servo program step K. Furthermore, in the motion SFC program, numbers of axes of the servomotor to which the driving commands are issued are arbitrarily set according to the user's used device (a production apparatus or a facility apparatus). A control signal (a device) for each axis is also arbitrarily set according to the user's used device.
Patent Literature 1 describes a program creation device configured as follows. In the program creation device creating a ladder program while displaying respective components that constitute the ladder program on a display, when an unfinished program part is designated by a cursor or the like, a group of components that are highly likely input to the position of the cursor are displayed in order of priority. According to Patent Literature 1, it is supposed that this technique enables even an inexperienced program creator to efficiently search components and select an appropriate component according to the cursor position.